1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structured body and an exhaust gas purifying device that collect and remove particulates and the like contained in exhaust gases discharged from an internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, particulates, such as soot, contained in exhaust gases that are discharged from internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines, have raised serious problems as contaminants harmful to the environment and the human body.
For this reason, various applications in which honeycomb structured bodies, which are made from porous ceramics using silicon carbide, cordierite or the like as materials, are used as filters for capturing particulates in exhaust gases to purify the exhaust gases have been proposed.
Here, it is necessary to continuously or discontinuously burn and eliminate particulates captured in the honeycomb structured body so as to regenerate the honeycomb structured body (hereinafter, referred to simply as “regeneration”), and with respect to this process, for example, a fuel adding material system, a system using a noble metal catalyst and a system using an oxide catalyst, which are carried out in combination with a post-injection, are proposed.
Moreover, the particulates can be burned and eliminated by using heating means such as a heater.
For example, JP-A 2001-98925 has disclosed an exhaust gas filter in which an oxide catalyst is supported.
Furthermore, JP-A 2001-98925 also describes that a noble metal catalyst can be supported together with the oxide catalyst.
The contents of JP-A 2001-98925 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.